mythos_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Reisaki Kurokabe
"Life flows like water through branching streams, but ultimately all return as one. What then is the value of a single drop?" Kurokabe Reisaki (黒壁霊先) was born with the genes of the XuanWu, the Black Tortoise of the North. Her mastery is over water and all its forms, which she intends on using to accomplish her long-set goal of bringing order to humankind. In the face of a potentially civilization-wide extinction, she is even more motivated to deny the actions of others that counteract her own. Appearance Reisaki's fashion style is Oriental, specifically Far-Eastern traditional. That being said, she can willingly wear modern color, provided that they are reserved and elegant and not showy. Dark colors are generally preferred, and on occasion some degree of decoration as well. However, she absolutely detests bright, fluorescent, and gaudy colors, which she believes is superficial and degrades the perception of one's character. In her hybrid form, she appears to be surrounded by a cloud of black mist of variable size. It is difficult to detect whether she is physically inside, or if the mist itself is her. However, at lesser degrees of spiritual possession she maintains a physical form, though the first signs of immateriality are apparent and the mist often takes upon the silhouette of a large, foreboding shape. Personality She is the epitome of composure, control, and rationality. Though spiritually educated, she appreciates the rationality of the scientific method and thus finds pleasure in thought. Because of her relative seclusion, she has not had the experience of interacting with society on a frequent basis, but through her study of the mechanisms of social interaction, she has an artificial understanding that is sufficient for her purposes.She has no interests in pop culture, preferring to dwell in the studies of archaic cultural mythology and esotericism. In a conversation that she has no real interest in, one cannot really sense her true feelings, which lends to her every response an unsettling feeling of dissimulation. In a genuine conversation, however, one may sense almost a feeling of joy from the normally expressionless girl as she rapidly recounts everything she knows about the subject. With people that she doesn't know, her sentences are often minimalistic. With people that annoy her, her words are often laced with scorn. Only with friends (if she truly thinks of them as such) does she begin to show any more diverse emotion. As for her personal ideology, she sees no individual as being superior to the next, which makes all life fundamentally equal. However she believes that if left to their own whims, humans will always generate a hierarchy divided by differences. To that end, a governing force by a truly neutral power should be adopted in order to bring order, control, and equal opportunity to all. She believes that she can accomplish this, knowing that her interest in power is not in what others can do for her, but what she can do for others. Hence, her philosophy in life is that everything should be in moderation, as everything will regress to the norm. Boulders and dams of joy and sadness will both erode away against the flow of life, which guides itself on the path of time. Hence, issues and conflicts can be treated similarly. Her rational mind and her beliefs give her the power to systematically deconstruct a challenge until it ceases to exist. History Born and raised in Japan to a Chinese father and Japanese mother, Reisaki was exposed to these similar but different cultures. Her parents were heavily traditional and had reasonable wealth from inheritances, but did impose standards on how they believed an ideal lady should behave. Only part of these standards were followed, of course, as Reisaki did not necessarily embrace the social aspect of it with ease. She did find great happiness in spending time with her grandfather, who often told her fascinating stories of legends and heroes from an age of respect, honor, and glory. Such a strong bond between them was the motivation of her interest in the archaic after her grandfather's passing, and her parents did not protest to her decision as long as she fulfilled the rest of their expectations. Her education was mostly at home, but it extensively covered every subject matter of the modern world, as her parents believed would still be suitable for someone like her to know. Her interests did cover most of these subjects, especially science, but one in particular affected her motivations greatly: anthropology. In studying mankind, the sheer degree of violence and chaos that swept the pages of history led her to believe mankind was beyond salvation, and further reinforced her introverted tendencies. Once she learned of her abilities and her spirit, however, she realized that whatever she wanted could be materialized. No longer shall the world flood with chaos, if she was the one guiding its flow. Abilities Being the Black Tortoise, her abilities deal with the element of water and all its forms and properties, and the season of winter. Base Form Abilities *Winter Manipulation *Water Control (changes of state as well as kinetics) *Fluid Properties (pressure, density, energy, etc) Hybrid Form Abilities *Black Wall: In her spirit form, the black mist is fluid-like, yet it has a resistant form and is ethereal; however, this ether still interacts with water in the physical world, and appears to be able to convert and incorporate water as temporary substance to its substance. Thus, complete control gives her the ability to unleash this essence however she desires. *Winter Embodiment: During winter she acquires superior resistances to nonphysical intervention, and gains a mimicry of heat transfer through the utilization of heat sinks. Trivia *Her favorite color is black. *She had finished Norse and Greek mythology by the time she was chosen *On occasion she enjoys MMA fighting. Her parents, in an attempt to prevent her from learning that, decided to let her learn judo. The fluid movements fit her taste, keeps her body toned, and serves as a form of self defense for someone like her. *Genso's character. *Game Points- 44 Quotes *"Reason is the framework of order" Relationships She views Sophia Scarlet as a potentially dangerous individual, not by her powers but by her personality. After their first encounter, she did harbor some feeling of regret knowing that the conflict was born from misunderstanding, but at that point it was too late to change her actions. If possible, Reisaki would like to help guide Sophia away from chaos, if simply as a reparation for the pain that the latter had endured at her hands. She views Ian Carter with uncertainty, judging him for his relationship with Sophia. While Ian is certainly bitter towards Reisaki, she saw no need to view him as an enemy due to his lack of aggression. If anything, he could serve as the supporting force in which Sophia's unpredictable behavior can be restrained.